Anime Hotel
by kitcatgirl122
Summary: When random anime/manga people get taken out of their own world and into a mysterious Hotel they must figure out a secret that could be a key to their return but how long will it take to uncover the truth and how many more will be sent to the Anime Hotel?
1. Chapter 1

Okay here is my first fanfiction ever!

I don't really think it is that good but my friends do so that is why I am posting it

I basically wanted to know what other people thought of it...

Disclaimer: I do not own any peice of Naruto, Masatoshi Kusakabe does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One: Disappearances in the Village Hidden in the Leaves

In a world full of fan girls and what not, there was a deviously interesting plot happening. From one place to another there were characters being plucked from their world's existence.

One day a boy with messy blonde hair and big blue eyes awoke. He stretched and yawned as he did every single day. He thought to himself, "Come on Naruto! Why is your life so dull! You're a ninja for goodness sake," for even his missions had become somewhat boring. He wondered these thoughts over and over again as he ate his instant ramen and drank his _almost_ expired milk. Naruto got dressed and walked sulkily outside. Out of the corner of his blue eyes he saw, Sakura coming up with Sai. Like every morning he tried to flirt with Sakura but only received a punch in the face and Sai stood there before them not doing a thing at all. Naruto not feeling up to training today said, "I think I will skip out of practice today. Just tell Kakashi that I couldn't make it….. If he asks more about it, tell him I'm….. I'm feeling a bit angsty today.

Silently he jumped away in his obvious orange jumpsuit. When he reached the place he had unconsciously gone to he looked and saw that he was at a forest's edge. Why had he come here? His mind answered him, "I have a strange feeling something interesting will happen here today." He walked through the forest and stopped suddenly. It seemed as though his breath was knocked out of him and he stood motionless as he saw somebody he thought he would never see again and with others he knew.

Sasuke stood in the middle of some of their friends. They too had incredualated faces and a curious air was around them. Sasuke, as usually, looked bored and was silent as the others asked questions they knew he wouldn't answer. Neji, Gaara, and Lee were here, in the middle of the forest for some completely unknown reason, with Sasuke and Naruto. Today defiantly qualified as interesting.

Naruto looked closely at the trio. Gaara was the furthest away from Sasuke and the closest to Naruto. He also stood almost normally. He still had the sulky look about him with his uninterested eyes lined with thick black eye make-up, and had his sand carrier on his back. Power radiated off of him and so did a small tinge of curiosity, along with concentration. He could only be concentrating on two things; one: the conversation Sasuke purposefully ignored and two: the fact that he was trying to cover up his curiosity. The second was working well in Naruto's mind, but also thought about why he was here and not the Village Hidden in the Sand.

Lee was not at all careful to hide his curiosity, happiness, anger, rivalry, fear, and excitement as he shot questions at Sasuke like a cannon. His black Beatle's hair and thick bushy eyebrows looked extremely odd on his weird circular eyes. He wore the same old green jumpsuit that didn't fit him at all. In Naruto's mind he was a fashion failure, but this was coming from a guy with an orange jumpsuit.

Neji looked interested. He was sure to cover some feelings but not much, and you could read the ones that were visible in his eyes. But Naruto wasn't at all interested in Neji too much right now and focused back on Sasuke. He had the same haircut: cut like a cockatoo or whatever that thing is, along with his Sound Ninja outfit that would make any girl there shiver with both fear and happiness.

Still Naruto stood there unnoticed and confused. Suddenly, Kakashi started to jump over some of the trees, searching for something. He had just been taken out of the hospital a few days ago and was in excellent health. He stopped when he saw the familiar orange jumpsuit and landed in front of Naruto. He looked upon the strange teen and noticed that his unusually large blue eyes were wider than usual, if that's possible, and with a hint of mixed emotions. He said, "Naruto what's the matter. It's not like you to be angsty or miss a practice."

The others all turned to face their new guests, even Sasuke. All Naruto could do was fall to his knees and ask, "How…. Why……When….." Kakashi just now realizing they were not alone turned around. He saw Sasuke and was gone in a flash. Naruto had just blinked and missed what had happened but when he opened his eyes he saw Kakashi holding Sasuke's hands behind his back. Naruto knew Sasuke was considered a type of criminal of the Village Hidden in the Leaves but this hurt hard. After all, their friendship was Naruto's first bond. The odd air that had been there just a minute ago was replaced by anything but normal.

When suddenly out of nowhere a giant ball of blue light crashed right into the group. Nobody was hurt and nobody was mixed up with many emotions anymore. There was only one thing going through their minds, "Where in the world were they?" The small group had mysteriously been taken to what looked like a modern day luxury hotel. Why they were there? Who knows? But it was magnificent site to behold. The ceiling was large and it looked as if the walls were made of gold. There were beautiful tints of red everywhere along with other colors that matched well. A man and woman came out of an escalator which was made of nothing but glass. They came out and said to the new visitors in unison, "Welcome travelers to our beautiful hotel." The man was dressed as a butler and the woman like a maid.

The man wore a normal black suit with white undershirt and black tie. He had a stern face with complicated features. His black hair was slicked back with grease and you could see faint traces of aging in his face and hair. He stood upright and wore what appeared to be black dress shoes. His nametag read "Samuel".

The lady wore a maid's outfit. Everybody knows what that looks like so Naruto didn't really process that through his mind. She did, however, have big soft black eyes. Her shiny black hair was to the length of her mid-back. She wore on high heels. She had a delicate noise and, to Naruto, were perfect red rosy lips. The lady looked to be about in her twenties while the man looked to be in his late fifties. Her nametag read "Kristy".

Naruto exclaimed one last time breathlessly, "Where are we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it doesn't really make complete sense but it is basically in Shippuuden and Naruto had given up on trying to find Sasuke

I guess he heard that his brother killed him or something like that, that is a what this is going by I don't know if that actually happens or not

If it does, I am a good guesser...sort of, if it doesn't then it will still be going by that


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter 2!

If you have read the first part and decided to read the second part then you must like random things!

I'm sorry if I am not any good at writing Fanfics by the way….

Also I am sorry I it took so long to get the 2nd chapter, I am still a new member and trying to understand everything so I was trying to figure out how it works and stuff! )

Disclaimer!! – I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter two: What happens next?

Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, and Sasuke took small effort into liking each other while staying at the mysterious hotel. Samuel and Kristy had given each guest a key for separate rooms. They were all on the bottom story above what they took to be a lobby. Sadly though, none of them got any sleep that night. All were wondering what they were doing here and what was happening in The Village Hidden in the Leaves and, in Gaara's case the Village Hidden in the Sand. Then there was the question that seemed to come up most, "When will we go back." Even Sasuke wanted to go back, for he hadn't gotten his revenge yet.

Naruto was the first to come down. He felt that there had to be answers and without realizing it he would get them through obnoxiousness. Samuel was at the lobby desk tidying up some papers he had left out the night before. Naruto was about to ask Samuel what the heck was going on when Sasuke came up behind him. Grudgingly he said, "Kakashi wants to see all of us in his room." As Sasuke said that he looked annoyed and still had a cool look although it was almost 7:00 in the morning. Unquestioningly Naruto followed him still amazed at how much they had changed and how much hadn't.

He still remembered when he fought Sasuke three years ago. Naruto had lost while trying to bring Sasuke back. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to admit that Sasuke might not want to go back. He must have known it deep down but right now he just couldn't see that, all he could see was the Sasuke that could have been if he had stayed.

When they both reached Kakashi's room they sat down next to each other. There a table in front of two groups. Kakashi and Gaara where on one side of the table while Lee, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke where on the other side. For once Naruto didn't say anything….. Because Lee beat him to it and said, "Why have you called us all here Kakashi-sensei?" The four of them showed a small hint of curiosity as Lee asked what was on all of their minds. Gaara looked relatively calm next to Kakashi. Naruto puzzled over this. Something wasn't right here, he could tell that ever since Sasuke had brought him to the room.

Randomly Kakashi said, "Now how do you all think of the weather here? Isn't it just beautiful to look at the scenery?" They all looked at him like he had just gone senile; all but Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto. Naruto, not really understanding what he was doing, got up and walked to the window. There was a view of a beach. The sun was already up and the water's edge was coming up and down. It looked like someday soon it would be high tide.

After looking at the view for a few seconds he reached to open the window when Kristy came in and looked at them all. She seemed unusually calm and perky for a person working at that time in the morning. She laughed in an odd way when she saw Naruto and walked over to him. She said in a soft and melodious voice, "Now, sir, if you are not comfortable with the temperature in here, there is a heating vent which you can change it to your specifications." Naruto looking unusually serious said, "It is not the temperature. I just had a sudden erge to feel the sunlight through my fingers. Now if you don't mind," she cut him off as he reached for the window once again and said, "Stop! I mean….. Um…… Sir you don't really need to go out to feel the sunlight. We have an amazing graphic room in the basement. If you don't mind I would really like to show it to you." Everybody was staring at them as Naruto said, "That's ok. I would rather feel the real thing." Nervous, now she said almost shriekingly, "Please Sir! I would much appreciate it if I could show you this. NOW!" Unnerved Naruto said calmly, "Fine. But on one condition, you allow me to bring somebody with me. I wouldn't want to have the joy of seeing this only by myself, would you? Besides they might not believe me if I told them about it."

She looked scared almost. Naruto took in all her actions he was putting on a nice show but inside he was conflicted mostly by mixed emotions like: Confusion, stress, fear, suspicion, and others he could not name. At last she nodded and said that it would be fine. He looked at the group and only one person stood up – Sasuke. They both knew they were an unbeatable team no matter what problems they had.

As the three of them walked out of the room and into the elevator, Naruto thought over Kristy's voice. To him it seemed somewhat tempting, as if she could get him to do whatever she wanted him to do. And then it hit him; that was exactly what she wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it is short and all but I hope you all like it!

Please leave comments because I am really getting close to deleting this off because I don't know if anybody likes it….. Except Flames Chaos and Wolf

All you peoples rock! Thanx for continuing to read my story!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I wrote this chapter out of boredom and randomness, so I am not sure how it will turn out.

I am so glad more people are reading the story….. Even though most aren't reading past the 1st chapter

Once again I do not own Naruto…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Basement

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kristy rode down the glass elevator together. There was an awkward silence through the ride and didn't cease easily. When the elevator reached the basement level, the door opened and Kristy walked out. The basement looked more like a laboratory than anything else. There were monitors, scientific equipment, and such all over the place. In the very back you could see a door labeled – "Stairs".

The door looked like it hadn't been open in years. And Naruto thought for the first time, "How old is this hotel anyway?" The thought randomly popped into his head and he had no idea how I got there either. Wonderingly Naruto followed Kristy out of the elevator and asked aloud, "Where does that door lead to?" Sasuke watched Naruto, wondering what idiotic act he was up to now.

Sasuke had been very surprised when Naruto had acted the way he did in Kakashi's room. Yet again he felt a sudden burst of hatred toward the village for it seemed that it always got in the way of his revenge. Why had they done that, why didn't they let me go, why didn't they stop him? He would ask himself this every night before he went to bed every night. But he reluctantly followed Naruto.

All this seemed too hard for Naruto's mind to comprehend completely for he was already overcome with the technology that he never noticed Kristy. She had walked up to a computer and was she seemed suspicious and tense as she typed. Sasuke watched while Naruto played a game. His finger slipped a little and pressed a button he probably shouldn't have. On the screen he was watching, popped up an anime show. He didn't recognize it at first but then he saw himself, Sakura, and Sasuke when they were kids. It looked like they were on the bridge where they waited everyday for Kakashi. Then came along Kakashi talking some nonsense about a black cat or something and that made him late, Naruto remembered that moment well.

By now Sasuke got interested into what Naruto was doing and watched the show. He was appalled and then infuriated when an episode came up and it showed them about his past and his irreversible hatred toward his own brother.

Then the screen showed the day that changed both teen's lives forever. The day Naruto and Sasuke fought. They watched the battle seeing a third person's view while also reading notes on the side that marked their exact thoughts. They were scared and knew something wasn't right here.

At this point Kristy looked up from her monitor and saw them. Her eyes widened when she saw their shocked and horrified expressions, although Sasuke's was slightly impressed as well. She 

strutted over there, like a wanna-be model. Her heels clacked on the tile floor. She reached them by now and then slapped Naruto across the face. Sasuke just looked from one to the other while still holding his calm and bored look. A sweat drop so small that you could almost not see it, dropped from Sasuke's head. Naruto turned toward her and looked beyond angry. They stared at each other for what seemed like eons, until finally Naruto pointed to the screen and asked heatedly, "What. Is. That."

She didn't answer him at all, just remained silent. After some time she turned to Sasuke and asked, "How much of that did you see?" He looked steadily at her and replied, "Enough." Kristy nodded absently. Her face had grown haunted and she looked years older than her age. Naruto unthinkingly put his hand on her shoulder. He didn't understand why put the look on her face convinced him that she was about to make a distressing decision and he felt pity towards her. Although he had absolutely no idea what the decision would be he understood that it would affect them greatly.

She looked up at him – for she was about Sakura's height – with sad eyes that suddenly turned angry as she said, "What do you want. It is obvious that I know what I have to do." She brushed his hand off and walked over to the door labeled: "Stairs". Turning toward the pair she said, "Follow." Sasuke and Naruto shared a quick and cautiously followed her. As she went through the door, Naruto ran over "stealthily" over to the door then closed and locked it. Sasuke looked sadly at all the equipment that had been just trampled over and was ruined.

Naruto then tried to use his Shadow Clone technique and waited for something to happen. While they both waited they realized that nothing would happen. Sasuke tried his Chidori and nothing came. They looked at each other once again and shared the same thought. As Sasuke opened the door he received a slap from Kristy who then looked regretful. Naruto watched this and felt envious for she didn't care in the least if she hit him. Kristy blushed when Sasuke looked intently at her and she averted her eyes. Finally he said, "What is going on around here." Kristy looked reluctant for some time and then said, "Nothing I just need you to follow me." Naruto looked angry but didn't say anything. Sasuke looked calm and cool once again.

He said ever so quietly, "Please." Kristy turned deep scarlet and looked up at him. Her eyes were wide and neither understood why. Kristy looked up again and shook her head and whispered, "Follow me." As if in a daze she walked over to the door and opened it. She waited for them to come and they reluctantly did. As they walked down the stairs, Naruto saw the old cobwebs and thick layer of dust everywhere. Kristy said as if reading his mind, "We haven't had visitors down here in a long time." Sasuke looked uninterested up annoyed that he had no idea where he was going.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw another door which read: "Private." Kristy got out a key and opened the door. In this room it was more like a top secret area or something like that. There were glass doors that led into a small compartment that was also made of glass. On one entire wall there was a huge computer. Where were they now? As they looked at everything, Kristy walked over to the two glass doors. She motioned for the two teenagers to come over and they did. She opened one door and Naruto who was closest walked into it.

When Sasuke was about to follow she put her hand in front of him and closed the door. Naruto looked suspicious but keep quiet. Kristy then opened the other glass door and motioned for Sasuke to go in. She looked away and wouldn't meet his eyes no matter what, so he went inside and watched as she closed the door. She floated over to the computer and pushed a few buttons. Naruto looked shocked as a purple-ish cloud went inside Sasuke's room. Sasuke himself just looked annoyed.

When it was completely inside the compartment Naruto couldn't see anything that was happening in the compartment. He couldn't stand it anymore so, Naruto tried to ram through the glass. But it didn't work and he found himself weaker than was normally possible. Kristy walked over and locked his door and said while harshly looking into his large blue eyes, "You have already been drained of most of your energy. Don't worry though; I would never do anything to hurt Sasuke. He is simply losing his memory of what happened down here and was emplaced with a new one. He will not snap out of it until he reaches Kakashi's room. The only way he will remember what happened will be if he comes back down here and I will personally make sure that doesn't happen."

Naruto was afraid now. What would she do to him? Her character was absolutely nothing like her looks. She was cold and harsh on the inside and warm and comforting on the outside. When she spoke again she looked more at Sasuke's container than him, "I would never use my tools on you though, Naruto. You aren't even worth it. We will keep you alive but your energy will be completely gone by the time you are released. I guess you could say, 'you two are alone together'. Good bye for now." The purple gas cleared out of Sasuke's chamber and his eyes looked as if something was missing.

Kristy opened the door and Sasuke walked out. They walked together and toward an elevator that neither of them noticed. As they went inside and she pushed a button, Naruto was already on his knees and his eyes were full of despair as the doors closed. After several moments he fell and was unconscious.

Meanwhile in Tokyo a two other teenage boys and a teenage girl were in a room. The two boys were handcuffed together. One boy had brown hair and crazed eyes while the other one had black hair with bags under his eyes. The brown haired one sat up normally while they black haired one sat sort of hunchy like. The girl had blonde sort of longish blonde hair and red eyes. She wore some kind of crazy cool outfit.

They were all in a hotel room when a bust of blue light came through the winds. When they all opened their eyes the blonde girl asked the brown haired boy, "Light where are we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so there is my third chapter. I know that Sasuke is kind of OOC but ya it is too hard to write him like he normally is….

I finally got my intro for Death Note characters to come into the story

I know the intro was short and all for them but ya……

Hope you all like it and I hope you all will continue reading I wrote this randomly so I think it may get better.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4!!

I just realized there are a lot of typos and stuff on the other chapters and I'm sorry about that

I hope this one will be better!

DISCLAIMER ALERT: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR DEATH NOTE…. sadly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Forbidden Thoughts

Sasuke was still dazed as Kristy rode up the elevator with him. There was silence for Sasuke was still brain dead and Kristy was too miserable. As they came up to Kakashi's floor, they went out and walked to his door. Kristy looked Sasuke in the eyes and blushed scarlet. In a matter of seconds their lips were touching. Sasuke's eyes started to clear and Kristy backed away. That was something needed to break Sasuke's unfocused mind. He now had a completely clear and understanding mind….With only one drawback. He had to speak and perform whatever was on his mind for at least five minutes a half an hour after the kiss took place.

However Sasuke was speechless just now. They looked at each other and Kristy said crossly, "Why did you do that?!" Sasuke's eyes became icy cool and he said, "I believe you did that. Now if you will excuse me…." And with that he opened the door and went inside. Within sight of them all he sat down on the couch. Gaara looked at him and said, "Where is Naruto?" Sasuke grudgingly racked his brain for the answer and said, "He got caught up in the high-techness. Kristy let him stay down there."

Gaara looked suspicious but nodded. Kakashi looked unnerved and said, "Well okay then. Sasuke while you were gone we found a little bit out." Sasuke not really paying attention looked around then he knitted his eyebrows together and asked irritatedly, "Where did Neji and Lee go?" Kakashi looked stern as he answered, "That's what we found out. After you and Naruto left Neji tried the same thing as Naruto and Samuel came in and took Neji and Lee. It was odd. We were about to try the same thing as them when you came in and we knew Kristy would just come in and it would be continued. Anyways, would you like to understand about the weather?"

You could just faintly tell that he was interested as he said, "Why not? We have nothing better to do now but wait." Kakashi looked satisfied with this answer and said eerily, "Well, the window for instance. It doesn't completely bring in the smell of salt water. Even though the window is closed you should be able to smell it somewhere in this place. Then there are only lights, every window except guest's rooms have window curtains on them."

Sasuke looked annoyed and said, "They said they haven't had any guests for a long time. Maybe they just haven't gotten around to opening the doors or anything. Plus, they could just like candle light better then sunlight. It is reasonable."

Kakashi smiled creepily and said, "Hmmm…. I suppose your right but there is one thing I didn't mention because I thought you would have noticed." Sasuke looked at him and said, "What would I have missed?" Kakashi replied quietly, "The curtains are made of metal."

After Samuel had taken Lee and Neji into Kristy's hands he went to greet their visitors. They had been interestingly quiet, except for the blonde girl who talked incessantly to her "Light-kun". Samuel saw that they had three more guests. Only one he didn't like right now and he decided to leave something up to Kristy: the tangled thoughts toward two people "in love". At least one was. It was obvious and he was suspicious of the two boys wearing handcuffs and he thought "Maybe it is a new fashion statement…."

The one called "Light" looked aggravated as he saw Samuel come up. When Samuel said the same introduction and all he took them to their rooms, floors right above the ninja's rooms (hehehe…).

When Samuel offered them each separate rooms the blonde girl refused saying she had to stay with her Light. Besides it wouldn't work because the boys were handcuffed and the keys were in the other world… So when all the issues were settled he left them be in a big suit they would all share. It was odd to be in a room with the three for the girl continued to talk to Light as if he were listening when really he was trying to get the handcuffs off so he could finish the Samuel guy off with his Death Note paper in his watch and the hunchy guy tried to stop him completely while attempting to make conversation with the girl who turned everything he said into a conversation with Light. And so on, and so on….

Finally Kristy came into the room holding a tray of goodies. The hunchy guy looked beyond happy. Light said to the girl, "Misa why don't you get some water from the bathroom." Misa looked unhappy about leaving Light in the room with Kristy but remembered they were with somebody and obeyed. Then he said, "L where are the handcuffs?" L having joy from the tray said," I don't know." Kristy had a bag in her hands, almost hidden, and "tripped" landing on Light. She whispered something and the bag was gone. L noticed what had happened but said nothing and ate his ice cream. Light smiled and then heard Kristy say, "You know, Samuel isn't a bad guy. He does get on people's nerves sometimes but it doesn't make a difference. He is still a good host and I would be lost without him."

Light's breath stopped. Her voice was like nothing he had ever heard. It entranced him, played with his twisted thoughts, wrapped him in confusion and wonder, and wouldn't release her seductive power over him until he wanted to do anything for her. That's when he decided to save his last piece in his watch. He had never felt this way before. Even when she whispered something he could barely hear her voice. L listened quietly not paying attention completely. But Light was completely dumbfounded.

Misa walked into the room then and said, "Why Light are you that glad to see me?! I can see the love in your eyes!" Light froze. What had she just said? Love? Why? He couldn't love the maid, she was suspicious. He was Kira for goodness sakes, although only Light and Misa and their Death Gods knew that. Kristy looked amazingly beautiful as she served some sweets to Misa. Kristy then 

unpredictably said, "Have any of you heard of Kira?" Misa froze with both pleasure and hate, L looked at her intensely as if he could read her thoughts by just looking at her, and Light's eyes grew wide. It was something he had overlooked. She would never understand Kira, even like him for that matter. But as he thought this he knew he had given in to love. Kristy continued looking excited, "Do you know him?! I am a huge fan of his. Not in the mass murder part but the part where he tries to make the world a better place. He can't do that all by himself though because he must have some sort of lacky or something. If only I could meet him…"

Light was suspended in time. He didn't know if what he heard was true. What if his mind was just playing tricks on him…. He was bound to become insane sometime. But no, he had heard it and now his heart was racing wildly, his blood was rushing through his veins, and he had never felt more alive in his entire life. Kristy looked sad that nobody mentioned anything and then said, "Well I better go look after the other guests." And she was gone.

It had been exactly half an hour after Kristy and Sasuke had kissed. The small group had been going over plans and necessary thoughts when Sasuke stood up and started prancing around the room screaming, "I'M A NINJA! I'M A NINJA! FEAR ME! I'M A NINJA!" Kakashi and Gaara sat there, their mouths gaping open and their eyes full of disbelief. Kakashi said, "What the h? "

Gaara couldn't say anything for a while and when Sasuke didn't stop he said quietly, "He reminds me of a hyped up Lee…." Kakashi nodded and thought "Please don't fight!" He knew what Lee was capable of in Tai justsu when he was "hyped up" and was scared to see how Sasuke would go about that. Sasuke suddenly stopped. His eyes were wide and showed excitement. Randomly he flung himself on a bed and huggled a fluffy pillow. He started giggling cutely and jumped up and down on the bed while still holding tightly to the pillow.

They couldn't do anything about this. In fact they couldn't move themselves. Quietly Kakashi whispered to Gaara, "It almost makes you wonder what is going on inside his head…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yet again I wrote this chapter randomly.

I hope you all like it and I know Sasuke is totally OOC but I'm okay with that right now!

Please keep reading


	5. Chapter 5

I got kind of bored and so I decided to write this….

Hope it is okay

I am still not completely used to writing fanfics and stuff so I apologize if it isn't good

Warning: There is no plot line what-so-ever for this story so it is RANDOM!

And yet again, the moment everybody waits for, the Disclaimer: I sadly and still don't own Naruto or Death Note…….. YAAAAAAAAA! ……. Not really…….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Hidden Rooms

As the day drew on, Kakashi wondered where Naruto, Neji, and Lee had gone. None had returned and he thought he heard Kristy murmur something about new guests to tend to. After Sasuke's crazily embarrassing outbreak, Kakashi felt that nothing else could go wrong. He "rang" for Kristy and said to her, "Would it be any trouble if you allow us to meet the new guests?" She shook her hair which was curled for some reason. She looked younger when her hair was curled and older when it was straight. Now she looked about 17.

Sasuke was interested in her new look and wondered about the change. He soon realized the reason when a boy with brown hair and eyes similar to his walked in. Behind him followed a girl and a hunchy guy. They introduced themselves and Sasuke held back laughter when he found out what Light's last name was.

Truthfully, they both felt the same way but only Light realized what it was: jealousy. But Light may have felt it more for Misa was "in love at first sight" with Sasuke. She felt the same way with Light but it seemed more intense when she focused on Sasuke. Kristy stayed in the room much to Misa's displeasure. It was a sad moment when the room was filled with jealousy. But L just thought, "Will this madness ever end! It is annoying to see couples hating each other and stuff…." And he was right so….

Naruto, who was still in his little glass container, was thinking about Kristy and Samuel. If only he could use a type of technique. Maybe then he could figure out what was going on. It was cold down there and all he had was his terribly out of style orange jumpsuit. He wondered when he would eat next and how it would turn out in the end. He wondered about what happened to Sasuke, when he realized he had fallen asleep, again. But could you blame him, what else was there to do?

When he awoke he noticed that Neji and Lee were in the glass containers next to him. Neji said annoyed, "Well, you finally woke up. You are one heavy sleeper you know." Naruto just looked confused and said, "What are you guys doing here?" Neji, as if pointing out the obvious, said, "We tried copying your motives when Samuel came. He brought us to Kristy and you probably can guess what happened after that." All Naruto could do was nod at that logic.

Sadly none of the three boys understood what was going on. They sat and watched the quiet life of the basement. When 30 seconds passed Naruto yelled, "I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE! IT FEELS LIKE YEARS!!" Neji looked depressed about his mental clock. Lee was completely bored out of his mind, and so he decided to try some exercises. He was slightly tired but when he took the weights off he was full of energy. So when he tried kicking at the wall, it shattered. Neji and Naruto looked stunned. It was surprising that LEE, of all people LEE, would think of something like that. Quickly he smashed Naruto and Neji's cells and they stood there. What were they supposed to do now?

The only way to get out of there was through the door and you needed a key for that. So, without thinking, again, Naruto leaned against a pillar. His hand was on the wall and in front of his hand was a torch, kind of eerily down there. Its shadow flickered and glimmered against everything. Neji came up behind Naruto and hit him in the back of the head. For some reason he did it randomly as if he couldn't wait to do it! Yet again Naruto fell hurt as his hand fell and slammed right into the torch. Something in the wall moved at that moment and it revealed a secret tunnel.

They all stared amazed at that outcome. Neji, of course, took all the credit saying, "Well if I hadn't hit you, we would have never found it." It was a real comedic moment for Lee who watched it all. Slowly they climbed into the tunnel. It was small but was just barely higher than the tallest person. It was dark so Neji got too led, with his crazy awesome eyes! Grudgingly, Naruto followed behind Lee and then they all walked along the path.

They walked for what seemed like hours, to Naruto anyway. Suddenly Neji stopped and he said, "There is a fork in the path." Naruto thought of all places, this was the worst place to have a fork in a path. In the end, after a long quarrel, they all decided to go in different directions. Naruto was uneasy about this but he remained silent much to his irritation. Neji was to go left, Lee was to go right, and Naruto was to go forward.

As they were about to go Naruto said, "I will meet you guys in Kakashi's room."

Light was silent as L ate his candy next to him. It was a while before he gave up with his little snack and decided he should go to bed. Light, aggravated by the lateness, looked at the clock and saw that it was 11: 45 pm. It was so much later than he had expected. It was like waiting a century but that was probably because he hadn't wanted to waste time with what he was about to do.

Silently the boys walked into the bathroom, since they were still handcuffed. They got ready for bed as usual and before they got into the separate, yet close, beds, L said, "I'm sorry that I left the key back at our world Light, but even if this unfathomable event hadn't happened I would still suspect you as Kira." Light nodded and waited for him to go to bed. It was 11:55 when L fell asleep. Quietly Light got up and walked over to the other. Carefully Light grabbed L's wrist and put a key into the lock on his handcuff. Then he did the same with his own. He remembered what Kristy had whispered in his ear ever so gracefully, "Listen to me. I am giving you a key that will unlock the handcuffs. At midnight go to your door without L and see what comes your way." He had waited breathlessly for this time to come.

His eyes gleamed with the crazy glare that you usually saw. He had accomplished that in time and now walked over to the door. When he got there a note slid underneath that read:

Dear Yagami Light,

I am glad that you have listened to my orders. Now I have another request for you to fulfill. You must go into the glass elevator closest to your room. Press the button that leads to the top floor and go around the corner. There is a door labeled "Roof". Open that door and walk up the stairs. It will take you to me. I will wait for you tonight. Do not let anybody follow you. I wish this to be as private as possible.

Love,

Kristy

Light, in his creepy way, reread the note a few times. He put it then into his breast pocket and followed the instructions. He still felt a little giddy at the part of the note that read "Love, Kristy". His heart was beating and wondering what was about to happen. When he reached Roof door he stopped. For some reason he felt suspicious but soon forgot about it when he reminded himself that Kristy was waiting for him. It was a sort of comfort. He opened the door and walked up a few steps when the door automatically closed loudly behind him. He jumped and turned around. There was a figure there and he couldn't see who it was until a candle lit. It was Kristy.

"I thought I was supposed to meet you up on the roof," Light said. Kristy shook her head and put a finger up to his lips. He almost blushed with pleasure. Slowly she said, "I need to tell you something first. Were you followed?" Light shook his head and Kristy continued, "Good. Now there is something I need to share with you. It will shock you and you may not like it. But you must promise me that I only trust you with this issue and I will only tell you." As a promise she swiftly kissed him on the cheek. Now he did blush. Kristy smiled and took his hand. She led him up to the top steps and opened the door.

When they walked outside, Light held his breath. There was nothing there. It was a vast blanket of white. No sun, no water, no sand, no snow, nothing. It was as if reality had hit him hard in the chest as Kristy then said, "In your world I would probably be about 170 years while here I am only 17 years old. It is odd how our time frame is different. Right now time hasn't stopped in all three of the worlds it is just moving more slowly in all the worlds but this one. It is sad though. When you return then you won't have aged at all and neither will the other people who are now in your world."

Light digested this and said, "But why use? Why did you bring use here?" Kristy smiled a little and said, "We don't choose you. Our computer systems can watch your worlds and randomly when we get lonely it will pluck humans out of their worlds. It is sad because with them gone, panic arises. Nothing will ever be the same again when you return." Light looked at her intensely, "What if we don't want to go back?" Kristy looked sad and said, "You won't have a choice. When we have had our full of company you will return. We have no idea when you will leave and we can't stop it. Even if we fall in 

love…." Her voice trailed away as a tear trickled down her cheek. Hoarsely, she continued, "It is funny. In your world I would be considered very old, while here I am considered very young." Light listened wondering why she told him this when he recalled something she said and he asked, "Wait. Aren't you human?" Kristy gracefull flew into the air and started floating gracefully. She did a few tricks here and there and then asked him, "What do you think?"

Started Light said, "Then what are you?" As if it was the simplest question she said, "A witch. There are other types of creatures in my world but we rule over them. The most powerful creature is the witch you know, at least they are here. Nobody can beat us and nobody should ever cross us. The only thing that does cross us is Fate. She brought you all here with her fire, for she doesn't enjoy her children to be lonely or sad. But when she thinks she has over spoiled us, the return. I wonder about how something so amazing can be so sad. There is a story about Fate and her gifts." Light wondered if he wanted to hear it and asked if he could.

Kristy looked pleased and said beautifully:

"As time holds on to our hearts, it will also hold onto our fear and sadness. The complexity of a human is the same of a witch. They fall in love, feel betrayal and hate, and they feel loneliness. This story is what a person might call a love triangle with the Goddess, Fate, a gorgeous witch, Cameron, and a traveler, Josh.

"Cameron watched the moon one night as she walked along her house's boundaries. She was lonely and wanted somebody to meet her. Fate felt her pain and couldn't watch her daughter like this anymore. So she sent a boy named Josh to her young child. He was handsome enough and was a good person. When they looked into each other's eyes they fell in love at first sight.

"He stayed with her for more than a year when Fate thought her daughter had been overly spoiled and didn't need this attention anymore. It was not like witches to fall in love at all but this one had reason to for she was half human. When Cameron awoke one morning to find that she was alone yet again she cried for years. In that time she had created an ocean and built her house bigger. She vowed that since Fate had taken away the one thing she enjoyed most in the world, that she would never fall in love again.

"But Cameron never realized how hard it was to live each day of her life without him. She hadn't ever talked to Fate for many, many years. And when Cameron had finally got over what had happened, Fate had tried to make amends by sending more travelers. Much more travelers were sent, in fact, than usual. It was sweet that Fate had done this but she hadn't known how much it had hurt Cameron's heart to see humans again."

Light looked at Kristy for she said this with so much emotion that she was crying. He put his arms around her shoulders and said, "It is getting light out. We should probably go back inside." Light however didn't know if it was light out or not because everything was still a vast nothingness to him but he felt it was the right thing to say. So they walked together, went their separate ways and as Light climbed into bed he saw that Misa had fell asleep on his couch, again, blanket-less. Without thinking he 

went up to her and put a blanket over her and brushed her hair out of her face. He felt that he should be a little nice to her, even though she annoyed him out of his mind, because he was falling in love with Kristy. When he went to Kristy he had broken Misa's heart, betrayed her, and knew soon, if she hadn't felt all these feelings already, she would feel them soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WOW! That was the longest chapter I have written so far.

I am just saying now that I am not a big fan of Light and am a bigger fan of L's but that will show up later.

I think it will get better so I hope you all continue to read

P.S. please comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I decided to write this chapter, yet again, out of pure randomness!

By the way I made up Fate, Cameron, and Josh in the 5th chapter

So ya….. I may add more characters in this chapter…

DISCLAIMER TIME! Ok here it goes; yet again, I do not own Naruto or Death Note

Oh and by the way, I am not a Light fan. I am an L fan. It will show up more later but not now….. ya….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Neji's Tunnel

Neji walked through the tunnel alone. His mind was full of concentration. He was slightly freaked out at how he had no idea where he was. It seemed that ever since they were brought there, he was feeling that a lot. It was tiresome hanging around here. It felt like it was years since he had seen everybody that is now in the village. At least Lee was there. He felt that if anybody should be here it should be Lee since they had been on the same team. But Lee wasn't with him now. He was off somewhere in another tunnel. He just wanted to lie down and sleep on the ground. But he trudged on, knowing that he would see every one soon enough. Besides Lee annoyed him most of the time, it was nice to have the quiet.

He walked along the path when he had the sudden erge to hum. It was not like him in the least, but lately everybody was doing something they wouldn't normally do, some of the time anyway. Slowly he did the unexpected; he hummed, and then eventually started to sing, "I'm a Barbie Girl" by Aqua. To add to the creepy little scene he also started to skip happily, thinking he was in a pretty meadow. He knew this was not honorable to himself but it was fun and got rid of the scariness of the tunnel.

Eventually, as he was almost done with the song, the tunnel started to become more of a tight squeeze. Soon it got so bad that he had to crawl. When he reached the end of the tunnel he noticed a type of jail bars in an open space. It was perfect for eavesdropping since it was near the top of the tunnel and underneath creaky floorboards.

Overhead he heard some voices. It sounded like Kristy and Samuel's. "What are they up to know?" he thought. So he listened closely. Kristy spoke first, "But why must we send for more. You can't honestly tell me your still 'lonely' can you?" Samuel laughed a laugh expected of Light then he said, "Lonely? Don't make me laugh. I just want to mess with some or worlds. That has always been my way, you know that. I believe I will eventually move to 'that'." Kristy said shocked, "You can't be serious. Samuel you can't move on to 'that'. It is dishonorable!" Samuel was probably giving her an 'I- don't-really-care' type of looks because he then said, "Dishonorable? Dishonorable? What makes you think I don't know it's dishonorable! I've come this far and I don't intend to stop now. You are going to help me too. I know you will or I will call upon Fate again." Something toppled over and Kristy said angrily, "You wouldn't! I would skin you alive if you ever did that again and you know it. It is not in your 

good fortune to infuriate a witch. You know that more than anyone. Isn't that why you where a white glove on your right hand?!"

Silence encased the area. Quietly but more threateningly Samuel said, "Indeed. But I understand a witch's power and know her moves before she acts them. Since I am a male witch I know far more than you. I know powers you could never even dream of. It all comes from who I am, who I know, and years of experience. Now if you don't do as I say I will call upon Fate."

It sounded as if somebody was getting up and walked out of the room. You could just barely hear Samuel say, "That's a good girl. Bring us more visitors for we are completely alone here." Neji had listened with a still stomach but now he felt as if he couldn't eat every again. It was freaky how they had just talked to each other. Never would he have guessed that Samuel would treat a lady like that. Never would he have thought that Kristy would have threatened _Samuel_. The thoughts were not good ones and then he thought, "Who in the world was Fate?" The name sounded interesting yet foreboding.

So many odd things were happening here that it seemed like it would never cease and they had only been there for what, maybe two, three days tops! What was going to happen now? Who knows?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I know it was a short chapter and sorry that it took so long

I have been brain dead for a while…..

Watch for the next one, which will most likely also be short


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I am sure this isn't a good chapter or anything and it may be short, I really don't know.

Hope it isn't boring and that it doesn't make sense. I wrote it randomly so I have no idea how that will turn out.

I don't own Naruto, Death Note, Harry Potter, Air Gear, FMA, or Charlie the Unicorn characters. That was a disclaimer for all you peoples out there that don't know that…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Lee's Tunnel and more Visitors

Lee wandered around braiding three random pieces of string. The tunnel was dark but Lee had somehow trained his eyes to see in pitch black areas. "Creeping and Crawling" the labyrinth. Slowly he came upon another fork in the road. Lee looked dumbfounded. This was the fourth so far, including the one that split the three ninja's apart. Wow this was odd. Why were there so many? Lee whispered to himself, "I wonder how Naruto and Neji are doing? I wish I knew a way to choose which way to go."

Out of now where a shimmering golden light formed in the middle of the fork. When it cleared a magical amount of beings stood in front of Lee; who was jumping up and down with excitement. It was like one of his dreams! There was a weird lizard like thingy and letters that spelt candy. Lee shrieked in a girly voice, "OMG who are you! You are all adorable little creatures!" The lizard looked like it wanted to bit off Lee's head for a moment. The C said in a quick voice, "We are the dancing band and that creature is the Leopluradon." Lee looked at them with a high excitement and passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yah that is all I am gonna write on Lee for now and I'm sorry if I spelt the Leopluradon's name wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristy looked up at the blank emptiness. She had come up to the roof again to take one last look where she could be truly alone. Normally she would use her mage sight and look at the true landscape instead of the vast nothingness, but today was different. She felt she needed time to think. But knew there wasn't much time before Samuel got his wish. Silently she cursed him. Instinctively she brought her magic forth and produced a small flame of fire in her palms.

As she looked at the entrancing sight she calmed. Her thoughts wavered into symbolism. In her mind, the fire represented the pattern of her life. Fire comes in all sorts of ways but Kristy's was more like a bonfire.

When the fire is first created it sparks to life and feeds on the wood produced for it, or in her life feeds on the special abilities of humans. Soon it will have grown strong and be fully alive. Slowly it cools down although the flames will still be high. Branches will put on it, breaking the flames that were reaching for the sky. Or it could be taken as an enemy breaking through an amazing army's forces. In Kristy's case the enemy would be Samuel. The fire would consume the wood easily for it was stronger and had more energy. In a different way it could be the enemy crashing down against the strong army, or when Kristy tries to rebel against Samuel. The fire will rise higher with victory and have smoke as a symbol of the victory that had taken place, but the wood will continue as if reminding the army that they can be controlled in a way. And eventually the fire will die down until there would only ashes.

Kristy always thought with that sense of deepness but she never thought about the downfall in things, only how to make them better, although with Samuel that wasn't always the case. Sighing heavily she went down to the upper basement. Getting onto the computer she accessed the information on several characters. Quietly she said to herself, "Let's see here. I will take a total of 8 travelers from their realms. Let's see two young wizards and a witch, two teenagers who enjoy skating, and two brothers and a…..horse? Car? Wait, it's a person? Odd name."

The screen brought up the small group of people. First on the list was a boy of about 17 who had sloppy black hair and crazy glasses. He had green eyes and a thunderbolt scar on his forehead. Underneath the picture said, "Harry Potter". The next person was another boy, the same age as the first. He had crooked teeth and freckles, well maybe. Underneath the boy's picture read, "Neville Longbottom". The third person on the list was a girl. She had blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to wander into a place nonexistent. Underneath her picture read, "Luna Lovegood".

The fourth person on the list was a 13 year old boy who looked like a 17 year old normally and a 40 year old when he was angry. He had blue-ish, dark purple-ish, and black-ish hair and an unidentifiable eye color. Underneath his picture read, "Ikki". The fifth person was a really young boy. He wore an eye patch over his left eye and an orange straight jacket. He had something of the same color hair as Ikki. Underneath this person's picture read, "Akito/Agito".

The sixth person was a 18 year old boy with long, semi girly, blonde hair, which was put into a braid. He wore a black outfit and a red coat. He wore white gloves and smiled happily and looked care free. Underneath this boy's picture said, "Edward Elric". Next to that boy was 

a suit of armor. It was large, blue, and had the sign of Alchemy on it. Underneath that read, "Alphonse Elric". The last picture was an adult. He had black hair like the first person and coal black hair. He wore a blue military outfit on and underneath read, "Roy Mustang".

Kristy nodded at the matches. They were all correct. She sent out a screen to find them and bring them all to one place. She had success in the Wizarding Land and the Normal yet futuristic version of Tokyo but with the last one she had trouble. The problem was that there were TWO Mustangs! Exhausted already, she sent out the fire ball that transports them here to the three worlds and decided to bring the second Mustang along for the ride. Surely he wouldn't mind right?

When she was done she went up to the lobby and looked at the guests. Samuel came over with a wide grin on his face and said the usual introduction and in a daze she took the guests to their rooms. At the end of the day she went to her room and slept heavily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay that was Kristy for you…..

Well sorry it wasn't that good and I haven't been showing many of the characters and more of Kristy. I will change that in the 8th chapter!

I promise so don't worry.

Please continue reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I don't know what to write so this will also be based on randomness, again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Death Note, Harry Potter, Air Gear, FMA, or Charlie the Unicorn Characters.

NOTE: there may be spoilers for Harry Potter if you haven't read all the books.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: Naruto's Tunnel and New Travelers and Others

Naruto walked along his tunnel tiredly. He hadn't gotten to sleep really at all since the "Sasuke Returned" incident. In fact he wondered why he had come in the first place, but he was sure he didn't want to know either. What if it was to make havoc or something in the village? Well he didn't care. The tunnel he walked in was quiet simple really. It was straight and no forks in the road. There weren't any curves in the design. Looking closely, Naruto saw that the tunnel was actually hand-made. He found himself thinking about who may have made it. Instantly he thought of Samuel. He didn't trust him that much, same with Kristy. No, he especially didn't trust Kristy. He would have to find a way to regain his Sasuke's memory. Well with that gloom and doom thoughts out of the way he tried looking on the bright side. Then he realized he was stuck in a hotel with some comrades, they don't know to get back, he was on his own, and he was in a tunnel! This was as bad as it could get right? He wondered about why Sasuke had come to the basement with him and Kristy and hated himself for letting it happen.

Quietly he came to a stop as did the tunnel. There was a mound of dirt that had been unfinished in moving. He sat down and thought that he should have seen that coming. "Well, let's see here, what to do now?" he thought. Randomly he looked up and saw a brake in something that looked like floorboards. Standing up he just now realized that his head almost touched the top of the tunnel. He reached up and started making a hole in the spot. Ripping and tearing the wood to pieces he was finally able to squeeze through. Where was he? His "ninja" skills kicked in and he scanned the threshold. He was at the entrance of the hotel. Right in front of the revolving doors. The first thought that occurred to him was, "How the hell am I gonna explain this to the others." But then he realized he would want to explain this. Quickly at his quickest speed he ran up to Kakashi's room. When he got there he was stunned to see that they were all there and for some reason Neji was humming "I'm A Barbie Girl" and Sasuke was jumping up and down on the big fluffy bed. His first instinct was to join them both but soon forgot it and said, "What is this hotel doing to us?" Lee looked as if he was in a dreamland and said some crazy thing about letters that spelt candy singing really quickly, Gaara was looking worriedly a the three and also as if he was hiding something, and Kakashi looked at some papers in his hand mumbling about nonsense.

For a second nobody noticed as Naruto walked into the room super quietly but as soon as he smashed a very expensive vase he got everybody's attention. He met eyes with Sasuke whose eyes went wide and blank as if he was here and not here at the same time. Waiting patiently Naruto looked at Sasuke. After a few moments Sasuke's eyes cleared and his memory returned to him as if he had 

never lost it. He even remembered what he was doing for the past 20 minutes, which was jumping around and screaming, "Fear me I'm a ninja! NINJA POWER!" Or something like that. Kakashi got up and said, "Naruto your back." As he said that Sasuke fell to the floor, and yes the floor from the bed.

When did nothing make sense? When did he not understand what to do? Oh ya, it was 3 years ago when Orochimaru attacked the village. With that thought Kakashi glanced at the stunned Sasuke and went back to looking at his blue-print papers. There was a slight knock on the door and Kristy walked in. Drearily she said, without looking at anyone, "We have some new visitors. Please come downstairs and we shall have an introduction." Finally she looked around and her eyes widened. Naruto and Sasuke glared at her as did Neji and Lee. Gaara and Kakashi looked at them and wondered what had happened. Kristy looked overwhelmed and as if she would explode any moment. Simultaneously they all got up and walked to the door and into the elevator, leaving Kristy looking at the empty room. As they went down the saw a huge amount of people there, 12 total. 13 if you counted Samuel but nobody did and nobody cared. In fact, there were now a total of 20 people in the hotel. When they walked to them they all gave the introductions. Ikki was saying something to the short boy named Edward Elric and was being held back by his younger yet taller brother Alphonse. The two Roy's looked at each other understanding who was who and wondered when the others would catch on. Agito was sitting in a chair watching his comrade amused. The three wizards were talking amongst themselves scared out of their wits; well they gave that impression anyway. Then there was L, Light, and Misa. Slowly L walked around looking at them and stopped in front of the two Roy's. He seemed unfazed that the handcuffs had come off. Looking at them and called, "Hey, you the short boy. Your name is Ed right? How many Roy Mustangs are in your world again?" Ed looked like he would rip out L's awesomely messy black hair from his head when he said 'short' but ignored it when he said something about Mustang. He made Al release him and walked over to him. "Now that I am looking at it I don't believe it. Which to punch, which to punch…." Ed said. Light looked like he wanted to talk to Ed immensely but just sat down. L looked down at Ed and said while hunching, "What do you mean by 'which to punch'?" Ed looked up at L happy to explain and said, "Well one of them is Envy and the other is the real Roy Mustang. The problem is I really want to punch both of them but I want to punch one of them more than the other. So it comes down to which one to punch more."

L looked interested and creeped out by Ed from what he said but kept quiet. Light watched this all while sitting on his little couch. Misa sat next to him hoping he wouldn't mind or he would be glad about it. Silently he talked about Kira's next move with her. They were having a "nice" conversation until Sasuke, who had been behind them the entire time, bent down and said quietly, "So you can kill whoever you want to? Hmm…." Light turned around and looked insane and freaked out at the same time. Their faces were like one inch from each other and Misa said silkily, "Where did you get that idea?" Sasuke looked at her all cool like and said, "You." Light thinking rapidly and sluggishly at the same time said, "So? Are you going to tell L that I am Kira now? What good what it do anyway? He can't do anything to me here and you have no evidence." Sasuke looked bored yet impressed and slightly humored as he said, "Yes well who is Kira. I don't have any clue as to who you are speaking of. It is true I have no proof but others usually tend to believe me, but this time I don't know what they would believe since you are speaking nonsense." Light looked angered slightly but looked pleased 

enough and said, "So what's the catch?" Sasuke smirked and whispered, "There is this person I'm not too fond of, but we can talk about that later." Light nodded and Misa looked like she was thinking of something other than her odd obsession with Light.

Harry looked at them all with unusual wonder. Recently he seemed angsty and gloomy thinking about stuff like doom and gloom. He turned to Neville and said, "Hey we need to get out of here quick. If only we had Herminone. That way we could go and return to our normal lives." Neville and Luna nodded and for once Luna didn't look spacey or anything but concentrated and waited for further instructions while thinking of some ideas herself. Harry walked over to Kakashi, the only adult it seemed, and said, "Where is this place?" Harry needed some help with life and he knew that and who better than another white haired adult? I mean his parents died when he was a year old and he never was able to vent, he found out he was a wizard when he was 11 along with the fact that his parents died from murder and not a car accident, then his friend Cedric Diggory died and nobody believed him that the Dark Lord was back, then there was the fact that Dumbledore died just recently and he was basically a murderer for killing Voldemort, and to top it all off he must have gone loopy since he is in a hotel of all things where there is a bunch of random people and nobody knows what is going on! Kakashi looked at Harry and said simpley and jokingly, "Who knows."

Ed had returned over to Al's side and glared at Ikki, who was being hugged tightly by Akito. When Ikki said, "Hey the short kid's back!" Ed blew his top. Al, once again, held back his brother who started yelling at the top of his lungs, "Who are you calling a microscopic piece of dirt?!" Ikki yelled back, "I didn't say that!" And the spat continued like that, with Akito still holding on to Ikki and Al restraining Ed. When the argument had been settled Ed told Ikki his age and Ikki started saying he was a liar and too short to be 18 and the spat started over again with Ed putting Ikki's comment into something way bigger and worse than it was and everybody either laughing or continued to be freaked out at how he was acting.

Finally Kristy came down the elevator and met up with Samuel. Slightly she spat to him, "Are you happy now?" Samuel smiled and nodded, who knew better than the author as to what he was planning, although she didn't quite know either at this point. He chuckled menacingly and said hoarsely to Kristy, "Now you know what must be done to make them stay longer don't you. We must keep them here for much more time than the last group. Plus we may need more in the future and we must keep them all here. Is that understood Kristy?" Bowing her head she said, "Of course Samuel. But…" Samuel's flashing instantly to her face and they looked crazed and deranged as he said, "'but…'? But what? You know you are to follow my instructions fully and completely. No arguments or other thoughts. Understood?" Kristy nodded and got to work serving appetizers. Soon she would have to cook dinner for 18 people in record time. But that didn't matter anymore; in fact it never mattered to her.

Neji, Lee, and Naruto sat at another couch. They were talking quietly about what had happened with Kristy and what they should do. Silently Sasuke walked over to them and said, "Yo. Are you all talking about what I am thinking?" The three of them nodded and discussed what happened to each. Nobody could forget when Sasuke left the village but for this moment in time, again, they did and 

felt as if things hadn't changed. Sasuke listened with demonic eyes that pierced people in different ways depending on how they took it. Slowly Misa walked over to them and sat down. When that happened they seized their speech. Sasuke knew that she was only doing this for Light's sake and glanced back at him and their eyes met. Sasuke looked back at the group and said, "Naruto, Lee, and Neji I believe you haven't yet met Misa. By the way what do you want Misa?" Misa looked hurt and said, "I just wanted to talk to you Sasuke." Naruto looked annoyed, why was Sasuke always the one who attracted the girls? Sasuke got up and said, "Maybe later." He wanted it to look like he didn't care what they were thinking or doing. So he then walked over to Harry. He said, "Harry right? What's your story?" Harry looked up at him and said, "I'm a wizard. You?" Sasuke said, "I'm a ninja." Inertly they both laughed at the other's absurd story but said nothing on the outside. Jokingly Sasuke said, "So, do you wizards have any 'spell' that allows one to reclaim a memory for others to see?" Harry became stock still and became as white as a ghost. He attempted forming the word "what" but couldn't so all he did was nod. Sasuke looked stunned and said, "How?" Harry just shrugged his shoulders and walked away quickly thinking of bad memories.

Edward waited for his memory to remind him of the Roy/Envy incident. What to do about that punching idea? "Hmmm… I got it!" he thought. Walking up to both Roys he smiled devilishly which made all fan girls faint. Then without any warning he punched them both in the face, one getting the worse end because of his metal arm. The real Roy, which was on the right of Edward, was knocked out and Envy simply blocked it. Transforming into Al's body before he changed into the suit of armor, Envy said like Al would have, "Why are you trying to punch me Brother?" Ed stopped dead in his tracks and silently swore at Envy for knowing his weakness. Without warning Al came up behind the laughing Envy/Al and hit him in the head with two cement bricks. While Envy slithered to the floor unconscious, he changed back to his normal look. Basically he had ivory skin and red lines on his body or whatever. His hair was like a green Palm-tree. He wore a halter top or belly shirt or whatever you called it and a mini skirt, both where made of what looked like shiny leather.

Kakashi shook his head disapprovingly but was laughing immensely on the outside. Looking at the large group he called over Naruto. When he was next to him Kakashi said, "What happened down there. We got an idea from Lee and Neji but nothing makes sense." Naruto looked up at Kakashi then at the group then at Samuel and Kristy then at the group again and then back at Kakashi then said, "Well then you know exactly what happened. It will be easier to talk to in a place that doesn't at all have too many people. But…." And with that last 'but…' Naruto told Kakashi exactly what had happened with Sasuke and himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that is Chapter 8! Please tell me what you think, I need to get constructive thoughts

Lol never mind I know you peoples won't comment so I will stop asking

Hope you all liked it and watch for what happens in Chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9

Well if you have read up to here then I feel happy!

Yet again I don't own any anime/manga/movie characters that were made for this. Naruto, Death Note, Air Gear, Harry Potter, and FMA

Hope you all like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: Death?

The 18 residents walked over to the elevator. It seemed they were only comfortable in groups which were "formed" on the world's they came from. It had turned toward the night time and now seemed like everybody had had enough excitement for the day. How that had happened was a mystery to Samuel who was walking to his room behind the front desk. When he was inside he locked it and went over to his bed. When he was settled and comfortable, he got a black velvet box from his jacket pocket. He opened the lid and pulled out an amazingly detailed mirror. He looked into it and chuckled to himself in a way that seemed not sane. Bringing the mirror up to his face another face appeared…in the mirror. Powerfully Samuel said into the mirror, "Well well. I have now attained another piece that was needed to finish the puzzle. What do you think of my all powerful plan, Mirror?" The face was not a face but a body of a woman. She was lovely. Her eyes were an amazing blue-green, they were like a swirl of sea all blended together. Her skin was like ivory slats and her hair was dark brown almost burnet and was curly which made her look like she was 18 years of age. Her lips were a good size, not to full and not to thin, and were a deep shade or red. When she spoke to Samuel her voice was light and sounded almost like bells, "Why Samuel, you have but another piece that leads to yet another. It is a brilliant plan but is full of lunacy and will not be able to be completely fulfilled. I prophesize that you shall fail in the end or you shall win completely but nothing shall arise that shall give you something even if you fail."

Samuel didn't look pleased with this answer and looked as if he would smash something to a million pieces. Trying to keep his voice down he said, "Mirror. Don't test me. I would like the truth not something false that you made up to anger me." The woman held a firm gaze and said, "What to do mean by false? I told you what I saw not some fake accusation if I told you something other than that then that would be false. Do not think that everything that pleases you is true and everything that displeases you is false. It will not do well for you wisdom." Samuel looked at her and said, "Flattery won't work anymore. Now would you like me to place you in the place where you were found? I didn't think so. That grave was so painful for you to stay at or was it only painful because you were so frustrated because you couldn't leave until somebody else claimed you? So when my plan is complete I shall make sure you are able to leave this capsule and return you to your immortal state. Now tell me what I need to do next." The mirror looked at him and said, "You will need to recruit others but not now it shall be odd if you have more people coming so soon and your servant shall not be happy with you. With more on your side it will help you more. But beware the prisoners gaining too much information. That will lead to your ultimate demise." Samuel nodded and put the mirror woman back in the bag, much to her dislike.

Misa walked around her room wonderingly. Something didn't seem right with Light. He was acting more angrily toward her than usual and other girls seemed to be attracted to him. She wasn't minding it for Light was "hers" and she thought nothing would change that. When she walked over to where he was sitting on a couch. She went up behind him and rubbed his shoulders. He didn't stop her but he looked more tense and aggravated when she was near him. She started to say, "Light…" but he interrupted her and said, "Misa why don't you go somewhere else?" She replied calmly, "But I don't want to leave Light." Angrily he pushed her away and yelled, "Why can't you talk a hint?!" And with that he left her alone in the room.

Light was in the hall outside of the rooms. He ran his hands through his hands frustrated and felt like he would punch the next thing that he saw! He started walked around the hall and saw Agito. Not understanding that it was Agito and not Akito he went up to him and punched him hard in the back. Obviously Light didn't know who he was dealing with for he was willing to punch the 'shark'. Turning around Agito looked enraged and as if he would attack by ripping off his arms.

Kristy came walking down the hall the way Light had come. A shadow flickered against the wall as she saw a fight braking out with one losing severely. She heard yells and shouts and a giggle of insanity and happiness. Running over there quickly when she remembered where she heard that 'yell' before and saw her love on the floor. The shark was gone by now and Light laid on the floor wounded entirely. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "SOMEBODY! Is anybody there? I need some help! Please somebody come out here." Within seconds somebody was behind Kristy. She turned around when she felt the hand touch her shoulder. It was Sasuke.

Quietly he said, "We need to get him out of here. I will take care of it and talk to you later." And with that he picked up Light and vanished into thin air.

Sasuke reappeared in his own hotel room. It was right in between Naruto's rooms and Kakashi's rooms so he had to be quiet, knowing Naruto he would try to help and screw it up without trying and Kakashi would get all technical and such. It would be best to do this by himself. He needed Light for his own personal reasons no matter how harsh that sounded, he never liked him and he never would. Anyway it was just some sick sort of fate that allowed them to meet. If anything Light reminded Sasuke of Orochimaru. He hated him and thought of him as a type of pedophile, why else would he want his body? Well there were the Uchiha's Sharingan eyes, but still. Getting past that thought he examined Light. For some reason Orochimaru had trained him in the art of healing….when they were practically murderers, well Orochimaru was anyway. He saw an immense amount of blood that was gushing from his head but he didn't need to be trained to see that. Producing a medicine from his Sound Ninja outfit, he rubbed the medicine on the wound. Soon it stopped bleeding uncontrollably and Sasuke was able to wash the blood away. Many bones in his body were broken, this included parts of his spine, several ribs, his right hand and his left leg. How in the world was he still breathing? Oh wait! Sasuke quickly bent his ear close to Light's mouth and listened for any air. When he didn't hear anything he moved down to 

where the heart would be. Silence. Nothing, absolutely no sound at all filled Sasuke's word, thoughts, or dreams. Shallowly he whispered, "He's dead….dead." Thinking rapidly and irrationally he decided to fix the 'dead' boys wounds. It took some time but he eventually finished. When he looked at the clock he saw that it read ten till eleven. Looking somberly at the boy he could not save, reminded him of Naruto and himself. But he hated thoughts of those such and instantly pushed them out of his mind.

A slight movement came from where Light laid on a table. Sasuke looked over to see the boy's chest slightly rising and falling! He was alive! Rushing over to him, Sasuke looked at the boy. He had never really paid much attention to him. In fact he only talked to him because he overheard them talking about some unfathomable way of killing somebody by just an easy step. But now he thought differently of him, he thought that he reminded Sasuke of him just slightly more insane.

The door slammed open. Sasuke still standing over Light turned toward the door. It was Kristy. She held some flowers and wore a sun dress that didn't suit her at all, full of ruffles and such. Talking in an observed and obviously fake southern accent she said, "My my poor dear! Is he all right? I'm sure he is just fine, well is he doc? Is he?!" Sasuke just looked at her then slapped her. As if just realizing where she was Kristy looked around and said normally, "Where am I?" then looking at Sasuke and how his hand was in the 'slap position' she said, "Thanks I really needed that. So is he okay?" Sasuke nodded and looked at the boy again, something had kept him alive but what? Obviously it couldn't be the work of a Shinigami; they most likely couldn't come to this absurd location.

But little did Sasuke know, it had been a Shinigami called Ruuyk. The old and decrepit figure looked at the group and started to giggle insanely like he usually did when he was bored. He knew that he couldn't allow Light to die here; he had bigger and more destructive plans for him. In time thought that may change or it may not, it all depended on how Light acted. Then his 'giggle' became louder and more obnoxious and only Light could hear the noise and sadly wasn't able to do anything about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There is the 9th chapter!

Hope you liked it and sorry it was a little short.

Watch for the 10th Chapter coming soon!


End file.
